


Brownie Points

by SLong1118



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLong1118/pseuds/SLong1118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'...Did I just get brownie points?' <br/>Maura smirked, nodded, and ran her hands delicately down Jane's arms. 'You just got quite a few of them.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownie Points

Maura arrived to an eerily empty house. Usually when she had to stay later than her girlfriend, she would come home to some sort of disaster her beloved Detective concocted out of boredom. One day it was Bass as a boat and Jo as the steadfast Captain, both with newspaper hats and striped scarves. Another day she had taken ALL the perfectly alphabetized movies they owned off of the shelves to look for one that had been ultimately loaned to Frankie. And how could she forget the Bass vs watercolor experiment?  
So when she walked in to darkness, a lack of barking, and a pristine looking living room, she ALMOST talked herself into thinking her other half had made a detour and not come home yet. But as she turned to set her keys on the table and slip off her heels, she saw Jane's badge, gun, coat, and shoes sitting obediently in their place by the door. Intrigued, she decided to venture further into their home.  
As she made her way into the kitchen, it was not just clean, but spotless. Had Jane cleaned? That would make sense. Maybe she sent Jo to her mother's and had laid down to rest after a strange urge to tidy the house. It was a plausible conclusion. Sure, Jane wasn't often one to have the urge to scrub the place, but it did happen. So stepping a little more delicately as to not awaken her possibly sleeping overworked detective, she decided to venture into the bedroom to find answer to her question.  
She stepped in to find Jane lying on their bed, cuddled up in sheets, with her back to the door. She smiled softly as she watched the steady breathing of the woman in her bed. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the brunette turn toward her.  
"You took your sweet time getting here, huh?"  
Maura snapped out of her reverie to meet a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes.  
"Excuse me?"  
Jane smirked slightly at having caught her girlfriend off guard.  
"I've been waiting for you to get here, Maura."  
Maura smiled down at her. "Is that so?"  
Jane chuckled. "It is. I kind of had plans for us since we have tomorrow off."  
Maura stepped slowly toward her lover, her smirk growing with every stride. "Oh? What kind of plans?"  
Jane responded only by removing the sheets from herself, revealing to Maura her state of undress.  
She watched as Maura's eyes immediately dilated, causing her normally hazel eyes to turn almost black.  
Maura, not taking long to catch on, reached back to unzip her dress and was soon as clothed as her partner, whose eyes had watched her every move.  
Maura leaned down from where she was standing to kiss Jane, and when the kiss ended she was straddling her detective.  
"I'm sorry you had to wait so long, darling."  
"Just be glad I love you enough to have enough patience to wait."  
Maura smiled at the woman below her, which caused Jane to groan in appreciation at the sight before her. "I really wish I knew what I did so right in my life to deserve this moment."  
Maura raised her eyebrow in question.  
"Really? I am currently naked with a just as unclothed and amazingly attractive woman, who happens to be my girlfriend, sitting on top of me. I must've done something right somewhere, don't you think?"  
Maura smiled at the woman now below her. "You're such a charmer sometimes, you know that?"  
Jane's smile grew. "I try.f"  
"You succeed." Maura kissed her lover soundly. "Oh, and the house looks amazing, by the way."  
Jane ran her hands down Maura's back slowly. "Well, I was planning on tiring you out, so I thought I'd be an amazing girlfriend and clean some. Did I just get brownie points?"  
Maura smirked, nodded, and ran her hands delicately down Jane's arms. "You just got quite a few of them."  
"Will I lose some if I make a suggestion?"  
Maura shook her head in response, anticipating what Jane might say.  
"I think we should stop talking now..."  
Maura smiled at the predictability of her girlfriend, and leaned down to meet Jane's lips in an intensely gratifying kiss.  
After Jane was thoroughly convinced that Maura had either licked or kissed every inch of skin she could reach, it wasn't long before Maura's hips were moving of their own accord against Jane's, which had managed to find a counter rhythm to the now wild woman atop her.  
If Jane had to describe the look in Maura's eyes, the best word would be primal. She not so secretly loved when Maura was on top, especially when she seemed so uninhibitedly carnal.  
As Jane watched the animal inside of her lover slowly release with every movement of her hips, she couldn't help but groan at the sharp increase of arousal at the mere sight of the event.  
"You are so amazingly sexy," Jane practically grunted out as her hands found Maura's hips.  
Maura hummed, signally to Jane that she had heard her. She leaned down, which brought her mouth up against Jane's ear. "You aren't so bad yourself, ya know?"  
Jane closed her eyes at the sharp buck of Maura's hips that accompanied her statement.  
"You really should put your hands to better use, Jane. My hips can take care of themselves."  
Jane scoffed at Maura's statement, and kissed the cheek that was conveniently located to the right of her lips. She stilled Maura's hips enough to bring her hand between their bodies, and proceeded to slip three fingers into Maura's dripping center. Maura whined in pleasure and wasted no time resuming her pace.  
Jane's other hand remained at Maura's hip, as Maura's hands continued their wandering over Jane's torso. With every buck of Maura's hips, the back of Jane's hand slammed against her own sensitive core.  
When Jane used to sleep with men, they saw stimulating her as a means to an end, which left her grouchy and unsatisfied. But with Maura, she could EASILY get off just by giving Maura pleasure. It was an extreme change of pace, but not one that was unwelcome.  
"What is so important that you are thinking about it right now, Jane Rizzoli?" Maura managed to ask between heavy breaths.  
Jane tightened her grip on Maura's side. "I was thinking about our amazing sex life. Is that not an okay thought to have right now?"  
Maura produced as much of a grin as she could manage under the circumstances. "I suppose. But there are other things you could be thinking about."  
"Like?"  
Maura answered by attacking Jane's lips with her own. By the current pace Maura was taking, she knew her woman wouldn't last long, and knew she wouldn't be too far behind. As their kiss intensified, Jane felt her muscles begin to quiver, and instinctively curled the fingers that were inside of her lover. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth and her now wildly thrashing hips began grinding against Jane's hand like her life depended on it.  
"Jane..." she moaned loudly against Jane's cheek.  
"I know, baby. Let go... Go on."  
And that was all she needed. Maura buried her mouth in the crook of Jane's neck to stifle her scream as her nails dug into the skin of Jane's upper arms.  
The wild bucking of Maura's hips had left Jane right on the edge, and the mix of pain and pleasure caused by the nail marks that were surely being left on her body, accompanied with the loud whimper from Maura's lovely mouth sent her into the throws of ecstasy.  
As she came down from her high, she felt smooth strokes through her hair and soft kisses being placed against her shoulder. She hummed her approval, which caused the honey blonde to sit up to place a soft kiss on her lover's lips.  
"I take it you approved of my plans?"  
Maura giggled, nodded, and rested her forehead against Jane's.  
"More brownie points for me?"  
"More brownie points for you."  
Jane smiled weakly, motioning for Maura to rest her head back in the crook of her neck. Maura repositioned herself, and was pulled closer to the woman of her affection.  
After Jane was almost sure Maura had fallen asleep, she began to shut her eyes, burying her nose in the sweet smelling hair of her lover.  
"Jane..." Maura said softly.  
"What, honey?"  
"Should I be worried about what you're going to do with all of these brownie points?"  
Jane chuckled lightly as she kissed Maura's head. "Do you get worried when I'm home alone with the pets?"  
Maura nodded slightly, which caused Jane to chuckle again. "Then yes, maybe you should be..."


End file.
